The tale of the defenders
by barefoottiger42
Summary: What happens when a failed spell of prince solaris sends the colt 6 to one particular alternate reality where they are all mares will they ever get back and why are their weapons of harmony glowing?(- this will be explained later) Rated T for some swearing(i will from time use buck but i will use the normal swear words) and blood


"hi"=talking

_This happened in the past_=flashbacks and ancient speaking

Let's Do this** speedster form**=special moves, form changes, and scene changes

-The tale of dusk shine the defenders of magic chapter 1 :prince solaris' experiment-

It was just another boring day in ponyville for dusk shine as he was going to sugarcube corner to meet bubble berry and the others so they can go to canterlot after prince solaris sent him a letter.

**Flashback a few minutes earlier**

_"Hmm so that's how cosmictwist(female version of starswirl)__ did that teleportation without magic." I said aloud to myself, "Dusk, letter from prince Solaris." said my trusty dragon assistant spines."Hmm let me see." I said using magic to levitate the letter towards myself._

_Dear Dusk Shine,_

_I would like to inform you that I have found a new spell and you may be able to make it work with your defender properties so I want you to come to canterlot so we may discuss it also bring the rest of the mane 6 because it might work with the rest of the defenders. Please pack up as it might take a while_

_Your Faithful teacher,_

_Prince Solaris_

_"Hmm I'll go tell the others spines can you set up my pack and watch the library for me?" I said levitating my saddlebag towards her ,"Sure but I better get something after this." "Fine after I come back I'll get you your favorite cupcake." "Yes thank you." Spines said very happily "Bye dusk" "Bye" I said leaving to go get the others._

**Flashback End**

'Hmm I wonder what it could be and why was prince solaris' letter short?' I thought as he made his way inside sugarcube corner."Hello miss and mister cake is berry home?" I asked the 2 workers and guardians of bubble berry," Oh yes he's just upstairs berry your friend dusk shine is here" Ms. Cake said towards the stairs and of course down the stairs comes bubble berry(pinky pony with a slightly lighter pink poofy hair with the cutiemark of balloons)himself hopping around very excitedly.

"Oh hi dusk what brings you here oh are you here to watch gummy for me or are you here to buy cupcakes or are you here because prince Solaris sent you a letter about a new spell he wants to try out!?" bubble said rather excitedly wait hold on a minute "How did you know prince Solaris sent me letter about a new spell I just got it this morning!?" I said rather shocked. "Well duh I read the the text above." Bubble said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "What text you know what never mind it's just you being you anyways you should get packed up the letter said it could take a while meet me at the train station tomorrow." I said leaving while waving my hoof goodbye. 'Hmm where to next got it elusive's house' making my way to elusive boutique.

Making my way in the boutique I heard the bell chime and I heard elusive say I'll be there in a moment there I saw a very interesting sight, Rainbow Blitz(cyan blue with rainbow tail with the cutiemark of a thundercloud the lightning being rainbow colored) in a suit while elusive(White pony with a groomed purple hair with the cutiemark of 3 diamonds) was trying to add more stuff to it even a fake mustache.

I couldn't resist laughing, "Hahaha oh man that is perfect." I said snickering, "Oh shut it dusk you're lucky I'm not constricted in this suit or I would be hunting you down right ow." said blitz as he was interrupted because a needle poked him, "Stop moving around blitz I'm trying to get this part of the suit right it's very crucial." Said elusive as he was moving a needle through the fabric, "Anyways prince Solaris just sent me a letter informing us to go to canterlot so after this you guys better pack up because it's going to take a while meet me at the train station tomorrow."

Leaving the boutique he went to sweet apple acres to get applejack (orange pony with lighter orange hair wearing a stetson hat with the cutiemark of 3 apples) When I arrived there I saw applejack making my way to him I saw him bucking some apples with red gala. 'I never understood why red gala was the one who grew up taller than applejack I mean he's the same size as the rest of us defenders' I thought ,"Hey applejack " I said waving at him, "Howdy dusk what brings you to the farm"

He said tipping his hat in acknowledgement, "Just came here to tell you that you need to pack up so we can go to canterlot because prince solaris has a new spell that we can try out and it might take a while so meet me at the train station tomorrow."I said showing him the letter, "Alrighty then I'll see you at the train station." Applejack said as he wave to me goodbye."Right only one left is butterscotch." I said making my way to his cottage. Making my way towards the cottage I knocked on the door and expected the usual "eep" of butterscotch (Yellow pony with pink hair with the cutiemark of 3 butterflies).

"Who is it." Said (more like whispered) butterscotch, "It's me dusk I came to tell you will be going to canter lot and staying there for a while so get packed up and find someone to take care of your animals and met me at the train station tomorrow." "Oh okay dusk I'll go find someone to take care for my animals and pack up I'll see you tomorrow at the train station then." I was shocked that was the most longest sentence butterscotch said but he still whispered."Bye then." I said making my way home to get some sleep as it was already sundown and the moon and stars were slowly come.

**Tomorrow morning**

Waking up early morning I find all my stuff is ready thanks to spines. So getting my saddlebag I went to the train station not knowing of the adventure that would befall me and my friends.


End file.
